


I Don't Ever Quit

by thejollymilano



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, Gen, happy ending for jeff and miles, my take on what goes through uncle aaron's mind throughout the movie, rio davis (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejollymilano/pseuds/thejollymilano
Summary: If there was one good thing in Aaron Davis’s life, it was his nephew. He would do anything for Miles, but most of all, he wanted to be someone Miles could look up to.





	I Don't Ever Quit

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a purely fluff filled fic inspired by that scene in Spider-Man: Homecoming when Aaron is being “interrogated” by Peter, and they briefly talk about the ‘best sandwich shops in Queens,’ and then it sort of escalated from there! Also, get ready for tons of references to the Spider-Verse movie!
> 
> [My take on what’s going through Uncle Aaron’s mind throughout the movie]
> 
> s/o to my dear friend @amysavenue ! thank you for being a pillar of constant, endless support! love you lots, my friend!

Aaron remembers the days were he and Jeff would work together. They would play basketball in the neighborhood court as a pastime, and they would litter the sides of buildings and subway cars with graffiti. And from time to time, they would work gigs for Kingpin together. As they got older and entered their late teens, Jefferson stopped picking up gigs with him and instead picked up the whole cop thing, deciding to go to the police academy after he graduated. He no longer would throw up spray paint, and soon enough once he and Rio had their son, they barely spoke because Aaron knew that his brother saw him as a ‘ _bad influence for his son,’_ even if he never would say the words outright. 

Aaron Davis knows that he ain’t perfect, but if there’s one good thing in his life, it’s his nephew. He would do anything for Miles - take him out to Sub Haven, give him tips on how to talk to girls, support his art. But  _never_ would Aaron let his nephew see him as his brother did, as a  _problem._ So kept up appearances, especially in front of Miles. He picked up an engineering job, found a place in Brooklyn, and made the time for his family. Even if there was only one relative who looked up to him. 

He picked Miles up from school one day, telling Jeff he was taking him out to for a bite to eat. Miles was nearly done the ninth grade, and Aaron saw how quickly his nephew was growing up already. He knew Miles was into art and grew a liking for spray paint (something he also knew his brother wasn’t too thrilled about), and although it couldn’t have been easy having a dad as a cop and having a knack for graffiti, Aaron couldn’t be prouder that his nephew was trying out new things and exploring his talents. Because although he was only a fresh teenager, he could see Miles had this  _spark_ in him - boundless potential. 

“You good, man?” Aaron bumped Miles with his elbow as they walked to Brooklyn’s best sub shop, just down the street. Miles, who was normally upbeat and always had a bright smile on his lips, was uncharacteristically quiet. 

“Yeah, ‘m fine,” Miles shrugged, digging his fists into his pockets nervously.

Aaron lifted an unbelieving eyebrow, “You can fool every one else, but you can’t fool me, kid. What’s on your mind?”

“It’s my dad,” He sighed, keeping his eyes trained on their feet as they walked. “You know how it is ... He wants me to enter the lottery to go to that fancy academy. He keeps sayin’ ‘ _it’ll be good for you, Miles,”_ He mimicked his dad in a deep voice. “But I don’t see how putting me into an elitist school is gonna help me out.”

Aaron hummed, “Yeah, I see where you’re coming from, man. Your dad ... He just wants the best for you, y’know? Guess sometimes he just forgets that you should have a say in it, too. You’re a smart kid, Miles and you’ve got some real talent. Going to a fancy rich school or not ain’t gonna change that.”

“I just want to stay at the school I’m at now,” Miles finally looked up from his shoes. 

“If it were up to me, man, you know I would let you make that choice,” Aaron sighed. Miles may have been a kid still and had lots to learn, but he was on his way; he has to make his own choices in life in order to learn, too. “It’s not up to me though, it’s up to your parents. Did you talk to Rio? She’s pretty good at hearing people out.”

“Yeah, ma’s easier to talk to. But dad’s pretty set on me going to this new school, and mom said I should give it a chance...” Miles kicked a pebble, the laces of his untied Jordan’s flapping as he walked. “I don’t know, it feels like my dad’s trying to  _help me on my way to figure out the type of person I wanna be_ , when  _I_ don’t even know who I want to be! I’m only fifteen, man, I still got  _loads_ of time to figure stuff out.”

“You never know, Miles. This school could turn out to be alright,” Aaron patted Miles’s shoulder as he swung open the door to Sub Haven. “Just try to enjoy this last few weeks at public school, yeah? I don’t want no nephew of mine moping around, dragging his feet all day.”

“I don’t  _mope_ ,” Miles rolled his eyes, laughing when his uncle ruffled his hair. 

They ordered their subs, and ran through the busy traffic to the other side of the street. They ate as they walked, Aaron pointing out the best places to go for spray paint and the best food vendors, flirting with a few women that walked down the street while Miles watched with an admiring eye. While they continued strolling through the neighborhood, Miles took out his sketchbook and flipped through the pages, and Aaron watched in pride as his nephew showed him his recent artworks.  _With talent and a creative mind like that, Miles was well on his way to a bright future._

“Have you thrown any of these up yet?” Aaron asked as he turned the page to admire another one of his recent additions to his book. 

“Not yet,” Miles shrugged, running a hand lazily through his hair. “There’s not a lot of good spots left, well, none that’s not out in the open anyway. You know my dad will freak if he caught me!”

“I think I know a place that’ll do just fine,” Aaron smiled, snapping the sketchbook closed and handing it back to Miles.

“I dunno, man,” Miles gave a nervous laugh, and Aaron knew he was holding himself back from jumping to the opportunity. “I can’t. If my dad finds out-”

“C’mon, Miles, live a little!” Uncle Aaron clapped him on the back. “Do you have any paint with you?” When Miles shook his head, he replied by shaking his shoulder. “C’mon, my place is a block from where the spot is. We can stop by on the way there and pick up somethin’.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After picking up some cans of spray paint and the boombox from his place, Aaron and Miles strolled down the neighborhood to an alley between a pharmacy and a Chinese cuisine. One side of the brick walls in the alley was completely littered, but the other side still had plenty of space. 

Music started playing from the boombox, and Miles got to work. Aaron encouraged him as he went at it, feeling proud to call this clever, talented teenager his nephew. He watched with pride as Miles continued to engage in what makes him happy: his art. Aaron knew his nephew had a ton of talent, and that he could put his art on canvases rather than solely subways and alley walls - this talent could really take him somewhere.

“You’ve done good, Miles,” Aaron grinned widely, proudly slapping Miles’s back when he finished. “You’ve got some real talent, man.”

“Quit lying,” Miles rolled his eyes playfully, but a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. “I’ve still got a  _long_ way to go before I’m as good as you or some of these other artists, though.”

“Hey, man, listen to me,” Aaron stopped Miles as they packed the cans back into the backpack. “Don’t you ever compare yourself to someone else, alright? Everyone’s got a different style, so just stick to yours. You’ve got this  _spark_ , Miles, which isn’t something everybody can say they have. You’re on your way, man.”

Before they slowly made their way back home, Aaron took a picture of his art. As they walked down the street, he began thinking of the bright future Miles has ahead of him. Aaron wanted to do right by him - he knew Miles admired his dad and Spider-Man as heroes, and he desperately wanted his nephew to be able to look up to him like that as well. He wanted to set a good example,  _to be a hero in his eyes,_ but he didn’t know how to do that when he lived in a rough Brooklyn neighborhood and has a past full of crime. All he knew for sure was that he didn’t want to let Miles down.

_Five days later, Aaron Davis got a call from his old boss. Kingpin had a mission for him._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A year passed by, Miles was two weeks fresh into the academy and was still against it. Aaron was still picking up gigs for Kingpin and things were getting dicey; Kingpin wanted to open some machine to other dimensions, and Aaron rose to the occasion to help him out because maybe when this goes down in history, Miles will be able to look up to him properly.  _Maybe then his brother will talk to him again._

Miles stopped by his apartment one night after he sneaked out of his dorm, and he went to his punching bag while Aaron popped a bag of popcorn. Aaron continued to encourage him that the new school can’t be  _that_ bad, and gave him advice on how to do the infamous shoulder touch. He would do anything for his nephew - including giving him advice on how to pick up girls and staying out late to throw his art on a subway wall.

When they arrived at the spot that Aaron had in mind for spray painting Miles’s art, Aaron hopped the chain linked fence with ease. Growing up the way he did with Jeff and his job for Kingpin gave him plenty of experience. He watched with amusement as Miles slowly crawled over the fence with shaking limbs, groaning as he rolled over the top and landed hard. 

Miles got up quickly, brushing off the dust and shrugging his shoulders, “What’s up?”

Aaron chuckled wholeheartedly, feeling his love and pride for him grow, “Yeah, you’re my nephew, man.” When the entered the open space, Miles chanted loudly, laughing at his echo.

“This place is so fresh!” He said with contentment before Aaron clicked on the boombox and tossed him a can, mumbling ‘ _let’s get to work!’_

As Miles poured his attention, his passion and all his worries from the day into his art, uncle Aaron spouted out inspiration and advice. He gladly let Miles stand on his shoulders to reach a spot that was too high for him, and helped him outline his silhouette onto the graffiti, adding even more of Miles’ heart into the masterpiece. 

As they stepped back, Aaron looked at the colorful art with absolute pride. This bright kid, his nephew, his  _family_ created something so unique and he couldn’t help but think that if Miles could do something as creative as this, what more could he do with a clever mind like his? His nephew had a bright future ahead of him, even if he didn’t see it himself.  

“It’s not too crazy, is it?” Miles’s question interrupted his thoughts. Aaron glanced back up at his graffiti, seeing the bold letters  _no expectations_ being broken by his silhouette.

“Nah, man. I see what you’re doing.” 

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few more moments before his phone chimed. Aaron pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw a message from the boss. They were gonna use the collider again that night.  _Aaron Davis had another mission to do._

“Come on, man. I’ve gotta roll.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_The Prowler_  stood over Spider-Man, his mechanical claws out and ready to strike at Kingpin’s demand. The pale blue eyes of the hero were sharp and exhausted, but his voice held a sturdy desperation as he told Kingpin that he can’t bring his family back. He stood there as seconds later as Spider-Man was brutally beaten to death by his boss. There was a part of Aaron, the sympathetic and humane side that broke knowing that this fallen hero was someone his nephew had admired.  _And he just witnessed his death without intervening. He nearly decided to kill him._ But he had a job to do, and he couldn’t back down now otherwise there would be  _consequences._

The sound of rubble tumbling down caught their attention, and Aaron saw the silhouette of someone standing a little higher up than them.

“Kill that guy,” Kingpin coldly commanded, no emotion in his eyes.

 _The Prowler_ loyally obeyed and chased after the stranger, knowing he could not fail. Kingpin never took “no” as an answer, but he accepted failure even less. To fail would mean there would be judgement - and a threat against the ones he loves. He needed to clean up the loose ends before this turned into an even bigger mess, no matter who the face of the person running from him belongs to.

He chased after the person for a few minutes before losing him once they ran out of the subway.  _The same subway where he and Miles were hanging out just hours ago._ He lost him for now, but he would find him again. He had to. And he doesn’t ever quit. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

His ears rung as he blundered up the stairs after the punk in the Spider-Man costume. Faintly, he recognized the other Spider ...  _People_ fighting around them and breaking off to fight else where, but all his focus was on the target Kingpin had specifically assigned to him. He ruthlessly fought with him, unable to accept failure. 

Their fight advanced onto the roof, where he wrapped his mechanical claws around his throat, dragging him until his toes were barely touching the shingles of the roof. 

“Nowhere left to run ...” He growled, tightening his grip before his target reached up with quivering hands to take off his mask. Aaron’s breath caught in his throat, and he dread made his stomach drop. “ _Miles_?”

“Uncle Aaron ...” His beloved nephew gasped for air. 

Aaron took off his mask as well, muttering, “Oh no, no, no, no...” This wasn’t happening, it didn’t feel right. This must’ve been some sort of sick joke, because there was no way in hell he would ever hunt down or hurt his nephew,  _his family_ like this.

“Please, Uncle Aaron,” Miles’s eyes well up. 

“ _Prowler, what are you waiting for?”_ Kingpin’s voice barks through the comm system. “ _Finish it!”_

Aaron’s eyes danced, trying to focus on anything but Miles’s antagonized eyes while he tried to think of a way to get out of this. He had no idea what to do of this, how Kingpin will react ... But all he knew was that his nephew just saw him for the man he feared of being, and that hurt more than anything Kingpin could ever do for repercussions of disobeying him. 

He finally locked eyes with Miles and tried to steady his heavy breathing because there was no way in  _hell_ he was going to hurt his nephew anymore than he already had. He pulled Miles’s mask back over his face, wanting to keep his identity a secret. Carefully, he loosened his grip on his neck and let his feet land safely on the rooftop. 

He saw Miles give him a confused, unsure look, not knowing what to do now. Aaron smiled reassuringly at him, and was about to open his mouth when the sound of a gun firing echoed throughout the neighborhood. 

One second Aaron was standing there, ready to comfort his nephew; the next, he was falling, pain radiating from his torso. 

He heard Miles gasp and reached his hand out, desperately trying to catch him, but he landed hard on the roof shingles and felt his breathing become more difficult with every passing second. Distantly, he saw another figure jump Kingpin who now had the gun pointed at Miles. He closed his eyes, trying to register the pain so he could get back up because  _he had to get back up._

Aaron heard raised voices and before he knew it, his scrawny looking nephew picked him up and carried his weight over his shoulder as they swung away from the scene. Feeling light headed and seeing black spot swarm his vision, he closed his eyes as the sound of police sirens grew louder. A few minutes passed before Miles dropped him, letting him lay on the dirt ground of an empty alley.  _Just a few blocks away from where he took Miles to throw his art on the alley wall, a little over a year ago._

“Miles ...” Aaron coughed, the words he wanted to speak left hung in the air as he fought for a steady breath. 

“Uncle Aaron ...” Miles’s voice cracked as he folded his hands over his mouth in disbelief. “This is my fault ...”

“No, Miles,” Aaron said clearly, taking off his glove and gripping Miles’s hand with as much strength as he could muster. He needed Miles to know the truth - to know that  _none of this_ was his fault. “... I’m sorry. I wanted you to look up to me,” His voice went low as he fought back tears of guilt and the blood that was filling his lungs. “I let you down, man, I let you down.”

Miles shook his head, the tears that were building up in the corner of his eyes slowly starting to fall. Aaron squeezed his hand again, knowing his time was running short but even though there was so much he wanted to teach Miles, there was one thing swimming through his head. He held his hand tightly and firmly said, “ _You’re the best of all of us, Miles._ You’re on you way. Just keep going ...” 

Aaron’s words slurred, his vision going dark; the last thing he saw were the gried filled eyes of his beloved nephew as he moaned his final words again, “Just keep going...”

Then there was no more pain. No more picking up gigs for Kingpin. No more lying. No more hiding. No more hanging out with Miles. No more chances at rebuilding his relationship with his brother. There wasn’t anything now except darkness and  _relief._

Aaron Davis was finally at peace.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jefferson Davis knew he would regret it for the rest of his life. Not forgiving his brother, not giving him another chance ... That would haunt him forever. He loved his brother and it hurt knowing he hadn’t told him that in years.

However, standing there with Miles’s feet firmly placed on his shoulders while he made a tribute to their beloved relative, Jefferson knew that Aaron had done right by Miles. After all, his son had that affect on people. 

It was going to be a challenge to open to all of Miles’s styles, but he saw that spark in him and he knew that no matter what he decided to do - whether it be graffiti and sneaking out of school or going a totally different route, that his son was going to be  _great._ Change takes time, after all, but he would support his son and hold onto his brothers memory.

Miles hopped off Jeff’s broad shoulders when he completed the finishing touches. Jeff turned around and was a loss of words when he saw first hand the beauty and uniqueness in Miles’s talent.  _He was already great._

“You’ve done good, Miles,” Jefferson slung his arm over his son’s shoulders. “This is ...” He stumbled for the right words. “This is amazing, son. I’m proud of you,” He smiled and gently nudged his shoulder, nodding his head up to the mural. “And I know he was, too.”

Miles titled his head and looked up at his dad, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Jeff could tell there were a million thoughts running through his head because he had  _that glint_ in his eyes. He almost didn’t hear Miles when he said, “I love you, dad.” 

If Jefferson thought he was at a loss of words before, he sure was now. His heart swelled and tears prickled in the corners of his eyes as the events of the last few days hung in the air. “I love you too, Miles.”

Together, they stood there staring at the tribute fondly, embracing each other before they slowly turned around to head back home. As they walked away from the mural, the paint gradually began to dry off. Dark violet spray paint dripped over bright yellow, reading the words:

‘ _Uncle Aaron, rest in power.’_

**_THE END._ **


End file.
